


For Luck

by rattmann



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattmann/pseuds/rattmann
Summary: Ruby and Co (plus Qrow!) are leaving to Vacuo. As Qrow takes one last look at Atlas, Clover decides to say goodbye. And maybe he has a certain gift to give the other man before they part ways.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	For Luck

**Author's Note:**

> FAIR GAME RIGHTS
> 
> Ironqrow hug cancelled, the only hug I need is Fair Game.

As he looked up at the sky, Qrow let out a soft breath. They were going to be leaving soon, too soon for his liking. He never liked Atlas, always thought it was full of a bunch of stuck up pricks. He still thinks that. But some of them… some of them weren’t that bad. His mind travels to Robyn and her huntresses, to Penny, to the Ace Ops. But most importantly… to Clover. It’s hard to contain the soft smile on his face as he thinks of the other man. Clover and him have grown quite close to each other these past few weeks. Really close. Not that Qrow minded, he liked having a friend his age. Though he wouldn’t classify him and Clover as _just_ friends...

“Hey there, handsome.”

Ah, think of the devil.

Turning to his right, he’s greeted with the sight of the leader of the Ace Ops. An easy smile on his face as he strides over to the Huntsman. Qrow returns the smile, eyeing the man carefully. As if he’d forget every little detail of the man if he didn’t look close enough. Once Clover makes his way over, he places a hand on his hip as he quirks his eyebrow.

“You know… you might strain yourself if you stare hard enough,” Qrow rolls his eyes fondly, shoving his hands in his pockets. “You should take a picture so it’ll last longer.”

With a snort, Qrow turns away from the other man. Clover moves closer to him, their shoulders barely brushing against each other as the wind blows. Qrow closes his eyes, wishing he could stay like this forever. But that small nagging voice in the back of his head tells him that he can’t. That he has to keep moving, no matter what. That he was never meant to settle down somewhere. He lets out a puff of air, squinting his eyes open. Clover has been staring at him this entire time.

“Yes, lucky charm?”

Clover’s smile widens slightly, before he turns completely towards Qrow. The Huntsman does the same. They’re silent for a moment, staring into each other's eyes. Before he knows it, Clover is pulling him into a hug. Letting out a squawk, he stands awkwardly for a moment before wrapping his arms around the other man. Burying his face in Clover’s neck, his fingers grip at the fabric on his back. He doesn’t want to let go. If he had only one choice left in his life, he’d choose not to let go.

Yet he has to.

Pulling away, Clover’s hands linger slightly before they settle on his shoulders. Qrow shoves his hands back into his pockets, knowing he wouldn’t stop touching Clover if he didn’t do that. Clover pulls away completely, and he swears he’ll feel the weight of the man's hands on his shoulders forever. Swallowing loudly, his shoulders sag slightly.

“Off to Vacuo, huh? Quite far from here.” Clover rests his hands on his hips, Qrow can tell he’s trying to make light of the topic. He certainly isn’t doing a very good job at it, judging by the slight tug at the corners of his mouth. Qrow shrugs, not bothering to hide his own frown. He never felt the need to hide his emotions from Clover.

“Yeah well… we’ve done it before. Might as well do it again. Besides…” He glances at the kids gathering their things onto the airship, eyes lingering on his nieces for a moment before looking away. “You said it yourself that they wouldn’t be where they are now without me. Can’t leave ‘em now.”

Clover lets out a chuckle, his demeanor lightening up slightly. Qrow thinks his attitude is contagious. Qrow thinks Clover is contagious. Smiling softly, he kicks at the ground. Clover had never brought up Qrow staying in Atlas and joining the Ace Ops, never brought up them officially becoming partners. There was no need to bring it up, they both knew the answer already. Qrow wouldn’t let himself stay, and Clover would never force him. Though part of him wishes Clover would say something, anything, about it. Maybe his answer would change if it was out in the open. Maybe it wouldn’t.

“You know… you could always come with. I could use someone to play cards against. Nora always steals the good cards.” Qrow watches as Clover’s expression falls slightly before hardening. The Huntsman has brought up Clover tagging along multiple times by now, despite knowing the answer. He can’t help but hope some part of Clover… even if it was just a small part, would consider it.

“Qrow… you know I can’t do that. I belong here, my life is here.” Huffing out a forced laugh, Qrow kicks the ground again. He’s heard those words plenty of times before, but that doesn’t make them hurt any less. He shouldn’t have been so hopeful about it to begin with.

“Yeah… but-”

_“Qrow.”_

“Right… sorry.”

They’re silent for a moment, Qrow looking down at his feet as Clover crosses his arms. Qrow glances up just in time to see the Ace Op opening his mouth, but gets interrupted by Ruby’s high pitched voice.

“Uncle Qrow! Hurry up, we’re leaving!”

Qrow waves her off, watching as Clover’s eyes widen slightly before he composes himself quickly. Uncrossing his arms, his hands move too quickly for Qrow to recognize what he’s doing. Before he knows it, Clover’s hands are on his chest, pinning his signature clover pin onto Qrow’s lapel. Qrow’s eyes widen to the size of saucers.

“For luck~.” Clover shoots him a wink, smile returning on his face. Qrow is about to deny the gesture. About to take the pin off and shove it back into Clover’s hands. Yet, he finds himself speechless. He unconsciously moves his hand to touch the pin, fingers brushing over Clover’s just slightly as he does so.

“Lucky me, huh?” He whispers, a small smile on his face. Clover’s eyebrows twitch slightly before he pulls Qrow into another quick hug. As they pull away from each other, Qrow keeps his hand on the pin. Holding it as if it were to fall off if he wasn’t careful enough…

“Come visit me sometime.” Clover says, warmth and a little bit of _something else_ in his tone. Qrow’s smile turns lopsided as he nods, before he heads off to the ship. Clover watches him as he goes.

And if Qrow stares out of the window, wanting the last thing of Atlas he sees to be Clover, none of the kids mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me on Tumblr you know that this fic has been here for a few days, but my friend told me to post the fics I've been writing here as well so... here we are.


End file.
